Princess Convention
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: All the princess who've encountered Sofia so far meet up for a discussion. (Clearly, more than four princess show up, but I was limited. lol)


Princess Convention

Summary: All the princess who've encountered Sofia so far meet up for a discussion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or the characters from the show, nor do I own any other Disney-related character mentioned below.

A/N: I blame Mountain Dew. That's all I have to say. :D

"Hey, girls," Rapunzel told the princesses gathered in a meeting room one day. She sighed and collapsed into a chair, her long blonde hair bespattering the marble floor around her as she kicked off her shoes.

"You look tired," Jasmine noted with a small smile. "Let me guess—Sofia?"

"How did you know?" Rapunzel sat up with her green eyes watching the other girl curiously.

"We've all been through it," Ariel told her. "Getting whisked off to help the little princess at any unpredictable time. I honestly don't mind, but sometimes I'd like a little warning in advance, you know?"

"I agree," Belle chimed in with a nod. "I was really getting into my book when I was summoned."

"What else is new?" Mulan joked with a laugh. "I was training and whipping Shang pretty badly, so I'm sure _he_ didn't mind. But I'm with you, girls… Sometimes, it'd be nice to have a little bit of a warning at least. It's kind of inconvenient sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Ariel sighed as she ran a hand through her bangs. "Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to come up with an inspirational song on the spot like that?"

Snow White and Aurora exchanged glances before the blonde girl responded, "We wouldn't know…"

"Why didn't you two have to sing?" Jasmine wondered, staring at two of the fairer princesses.

"There wasn't a lot of time," Snow White insisted, shrugging. "An evil fairy had locked her family up and was after her amulet."

Rapunzel laughed. "Yes, well, with _me_ her amulet was already stolen, but I still had time for a song." She glanced at Aurora. "And what happened with you?"

"She just needed a little encouragement that everything would turn out well," the other blonde responded. "Plus I also told her to rely on her animal friends."

"Anyone can do that," Mulan argued slightly before rolling her eyes. "Never mind. It takes a special kind of princess to talk to animals, I guess."

"Jealous?" Aurora asked with a cute smile.

"Not really. I'd rather deal with a hyperactive dragon any day…" She looked around. "Where's Cinderella?"

"Ah, yes, our leader," Jasmine began as she also looked around for the missing princess. "She was here earlier…"

As if on cue, Cinderella walked inside and yawned before sitting down with the other princesses. She was dressed in her commoner clothing, making them do a double take.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Snow White wondered with an innocent blink.

Cinderella smiled. "I can't very well clean a ball room in my gown, now can I?"

"What are _you_ doing cleaning your castle?" Jasmine asked with a laugh. "Isn't that the responsibility of the workers?"

"Maybe, but they've got enough to do. If I can help in any way, I try." She smiled toward Rapunzel. "I heard you were summoned. How did it go?"

"Fine," the long-haired girl responded with a shrug as she pulled her legs into her chair. "I got to ride on some dragons. I actually talked more to her sister Amber, come to think of it."

Mulan nodded. "I remember her… Is she still high maintenance?"

"Oh, yeah…"

Jasmine shrugged. "She'll outgrow it…"

"Or she'll get worse," Ariel said with a slight grimace. "Thank goodness Melody doesn't like fancy things. If I put her in the water, she's happy."

"That's a half mermaid for you," Belle laughed gently.

"But there's nothing wrong with being a _little_ high maintenance," Aurora told them with a smile. "I personally like the finer things."

"And you have fairies to make them for you," Snow White added. "I make my clothes myself."

"Well, good for you, Miss 'Fairest in the Land.'"

"Girls, let's not argue," Cinderella chided them with a small frown. "We have another issue to tend to…" She looked around at the circle of princesses. "We've all been summoned. Who's next?"

They blinked and started tossing up suggestions and theories before the door behind them opened.

Tiana walked inside with a big smile on her face. "Hey, girls!" she greeted cheerfully. "So this is where the party is, huh?"

Ariel smiled with a shrug. "I guess now we know…"

Seeing them all smiling knowingly at her, Tiana eased back with a perplexed look. "…What?"

The end! :)


End file.
